1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic vibration device, and more particularly to an electromagnetic vibration device, wherein a peripheral basin frame is constructed by a plurality of connection frames being connected with each other via a plurality connection members, so as to selectively adjust the diameter size of the peripheral basin frame corresponding to the size of electromagnetic vibration device. Therefore, only one single mold is required for manufacturing the connection frame to form the peripheral basin frame for the electromagnetic vibration device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electromagnetic vibration device, such as a speaker, is a device which can transform electrical energy to sound energy. Currently, there are different speakers that incorporate with different structural configurations. Ultimately, they generate mechanical vibration to vibrate the air to generate sound waves so as to achieve an electrical-to-sound energy transformation. In particular, a manufacturing method for a conventional electromagnetic vibration device generally comprises the steps of attaching T-shaped magnetic element or U-shaped magnetic element to a lower basin frame with a magnet therein to form a magnetic loop system; coupling a terminal, a vibration layer, a voice coil, and a suspension to the lower basin frame in order to generate a reciprocatingly movement of the vibration layer in response to a magnetically induction of the voice coil the magnet; and affixing an upper basin frame to the lower basin frame to retain all the components of the speakers between the upper and lower basin frames. In other words, the diameter size of the upper basin frame must match with the diameter size of the speaker.
With the advent of high technology, living standard for people is rapidly increasing. In other words, the user looks for a speaker not only for sound generation but also generating good sound quality. It is known that a bass speaker requires a larger resonant chamber, such that a bigger size of the speaker must be manufactured to enhance the sound quality in low frequency Therefore, some large manufacturers have introduced a 14-inch speaker, 16-inch, and 18-inch large-caliber speakers to satisfy customer's needs.
Due to different sizes of the speakers, the manufacturers must make different sizes of upper basin frames to match with the size of the speakers. In particular, each size of the upper basin frame requires one particular mold. In other words, if the manufacturers need to manufacture different sizes of upper basin frames, different molds must be pre-made, which will substantially increase the manufacturing cost of the speaker. In addition, the manufacturers will use more amount of raw material to manufacture the larger size upper basin frame and the overall weight thereof will be increased. The equipment for manufacturing the larger size upper basin frame is expensive than that for manufacture the smaller size upper basin frame. Meanwhile, each mold can only make one particular size of upper basin frame.
Furthermore, when the voice coil is energized to vibrate after a predetermined time, the voice coil and magnetic loop will generate a lot amount of heat. Therefore, if the heat dissipating ability of the speaker is not good enough, it will affect the sound quality of the speaker, and even burn the speaker. Currently, the upper basin frame for the speaker is made of plastic or aluminum. The plastic made upper basin frame does not have enough heat conduction ability, such that the cooling effect thereof is not good enough. At the same time, the upper basin fame also retains the magnetic loop system in position. During the operation of the magnetic loop system, the vibration layer and the voice coil are reciprocatingly moved. In other words, the vibration force will exert to the upper basin frame. Therefore, the plastic made upper basin frame does not provide enough rigidity to retain the reciprocatingly movements of the vibration layer and the voice coil. On the other hand, even though the aluminum made upper basin frame has better heat dissipating ability, the cost of the aluminum made upper basin frame is relatively expensive.